(1)Squall Leonhart vs (8)Garrus Vakarian 2018
Ulti's Analysis 1/3rd of people had Squall losing to Hat Kid, Garrus, or Ramza. I will never understand some of the prediction percents we see sometimes. This was also a match featuring the manliest of manly men. Squall and Garrus are just incredible characters, and since this was a predictable match with nothing to say I'll just get into why I love these two. First, Squall. I legitimately hated the dude when I first played Final Fantasy 8, but then I replayed it when I got a bit older. Of course the guy is a loner who thinks everyone around him is a moron. Look at those people. Quistis is the only one worth being around, and why Squall was stuck with Rinoa I'll never understand. Rinoa is useless trash. Zell is useless trash. Irvine is mega trash. Selphie might be the worst character in Final Fantasy history. So my party was always Squall/Quistis/Zell, and the latter was only there because of his limit being insane. The side characters aren't too much better with their "everyone is Xehanor-- errrrr, everyone is Ultimecia TIME KOMPRESSION RAWR" plot, but hey at least Laguna's stuff is nice. The constant? Squall. Through all the dumb characters and insulting plot twists, Squall pretty much tells everyone to fuck off so he can stab fools, which is exactly how one should act when surrounded by garbage. Then his Kingdom Hearts 1 and Dissidia appearances happened and brought it home. I love this dude. He isn't grade A or anything, but he's a solid B+. And he's voiced by David Boreanaz who my wife loves, which is always a plus. Then there's Garrus, who is the damn king of Mass Effect for party members. I cannot possibly put my love of the dude into words, so I'll let these videos handle it for me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asWZ5s9RWVA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45jSJ2A55A4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3u_6zfJzATQ My #1 reason for playing FemShep is that I love her as a character. #2 is getting a romance option with Garrus. He's probably my favorite character in the Mass Effect games outside of maybe Tali. And Tali only comes close because of the emergency induction port joke. Garrus is the man, but he went to someone equally acceptable so I'll take it. Tsunami's Analysis As per usual, once you've started heading into the bottom half of a round, you generally get very few relevant matches. This won't actually be the case for this bracket, where some surprise results would come from low divisions, but...well, there were surprising results in low divisions in previous contests under Allen, too, but that was largely the result of the later divisions being worthless. Remember how Super Mario RPG made a contest semifinal? The game that I noted is extremely easy to screw over because it eats the ass end of SFF against Nintendo and Square? But Division 7, its division, had only one other game from each of those companies: Paper Mario for Nintendo and Chrono Cross for Square. And Division 8 had absolutely no Square and its only Nintendo games were from the Mother series. The prevailing theory was that Allen set it up that way because he wanted a company other than Square or Nintendo to be represented in the Final Four (Square was considered the favorite for Divisions 1 and 2, with Chrono Trigger and the 3 most popular Final Fantasy games, while Divisions 3 and 4 had RBY and the top three Mario games and Divisions 5 and 6 had the 3 biggest Zelda games). Well, there was one non-Nintendo, non-Square entry in the Final Four, but it was Undertale. Furthermore SMRPG was the only Square entry at all because Melee got in the way of the Square-fest in Divisions 1 and 2. Divisions 7 and 8 had most of the top non-Nintendo, non-Square entries, like the MGS games and RE4. Didn't matter. Squall failing to double Garrus was another one of those warning signs that we all missed. There, I actually said something about this match. Safer777's Analysis Squall winning this round was never in doubt. And after Garrus barely beating Ramza this was a lock. But Squall didn't even managed to score a doubling here. I wonder why. I thought he would do it for sure. Is it anti-votes? Squall has gotten weaker? Both? Who knows. Maybe the result is good and I am beeing strange. Maybe. This is my opinion. It is not that result is not good, don't be fooled. Man next round Squall has to step up his game or else he is out. Guess people don't like the Angsty characters anymore. Category:2018 Contest Matches